


You Could Pull Me Away

by Ari_the_fangirl



Series: For Him [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Neck Kissing, Shy Alec, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ari_the_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in post season 1 of Shadowhunters, this collection is basically what came to my mind when I wanted some fluffy Malec and I heard the song For Him by Troye Sivan. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Pull Me Away

Alec was baffled. He was baffled that after everything that had happened over the past few months with Jace his parabatai, Valentine who finally was brought to justice, The Clave who finally got the cup back, even Clary who he had become to befriend and actually like, everything was okay. Better then okay, everything was good, great, dare he say, amazing.

It was a few weeks after Jace had been brought back from being taken by Valentine, and everyone was exhausted. After what felt like months of Jace being gone and doing everything they could to save him, he was finally returned. All their energy they put into him was finally worth it. Specifically, himself, Clary, and Isabelle because not very many others helped. Alec especially felt ten times better now that his parabatai was back. Alec was working in the institute, sitting in front of the large glass screen when he leaned back in his chair. 

I need a vacation. Alec thought as he ran his fingers through his scalp. He closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his lips. If almost reading his mind, he felt two hands slide down the front of his chest and weight that felt like a chin on his shoulder, a hot breath on his neck. Alec’s individual neck hairs raised one by one as he heard that familiar voice he didn’t realize he wanted to hear so badly until he heard it. “My my Alexander, you are quite tense.” The warlock whispered into Alec’s—now red—ear, his blush creeping up on his face. “Magnus… I-I… um… What are you… doing here?” Alec whispered a reply to Magnus, still stunned that he acted such ways while in the institute where everyone could see. 

“Well I am supposed to be here on official warlock business,” Magnus placed his lips gently on Alec’s exposed skin on his neck. He quietly thanked the gods that he decided to wear a v-neck t-shirt. “But I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you again.” Alec involuntarily lulled his head to the opposite side of where Magnus was placing small kisses along his neck and jawline, leaving the warlock more room to place his tender kisses on the archer boy. Alec tried his best not to make any odd noises, enjoying Magnus’ touch but still fully aware of their surroundings. Alec tired of Magnus making all the moves, so he spun around, still in his chair. Magnus did not think he would turn around, but was glad he made the decision. Alec abruptly stood up, his face mere inches from Magnus’. 

Alec did not know what it was about Magnus that made him act such a way, but he felt drawn to him like a magnet, unable to pull away, and he did not want to in the least bit. Alec’s blush was fully ablaze on his cheeks. Neither of them said anything, and as he stared at Magnus’, he was taken back to the first time their lips came into contact. Alec almost forgot about the kiss the two shared mere weeks ago while in front of more people then a regular day at the institute would ever carry. The two were tucked away in a corner, which Alec was grateful for. As much as he loved to be around Magnus, he would feel embarrassed if they showed any more pda. He would probably never admit it but he loved quiet time with Magnus more then being around others. 

Thinking of their previous, and first, kiss Alec found himself staring at Magnus’ lips, and a smile spread across his face. “Would you like to go out for a drink? You look like you need the break, and I want the company.” Magnus grinned, and Alec wrapped his arms around his waist. “I think you could pull me away.” Alec finally managed to construct a coherent thought without stuttering, which he was proud of himself. Magnus closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Alec’s before gently pressing their lips together. Magnus simply held onto Alec’s arms, allowing him a chance to feel the swell of his muscles underneath that he received from his training. Alec melted under his touch, and he was happier then he could possibly imagine, nothing could make him upset at that moment. Their lips moved slowly with one another, once, twice, three times, pulling back and coming into contact again. Both were gentle, with just enough pressure to show how much each one loved kissing the other. Before too long, they pulled away. 

Alec fluttered his eyes open, still holding onto the warlock. He immediately looked to his right, noticing that no one except Izzy was watching. The grin on her face said it all, she was stupidly happy that her brother was so happy. “Oh boy, here she comes.” Alec warned Magnus. Izzy strutted over in her four inch heels, and before long, approached them at the opposite side of the room. “Hey guys. Magnus.” Normally she would have hugged Magnus, but she did not want to get between the two of them. However they were already pulled apart, not touching but shoulders almost against each other as they stood and faced Izzy. Magnus smiled after she made specific mention of him. “Mind covering for me while I’m out for a bit with Magnus? If anyone asks.” Alec spoke, his big brother tone of voice returning while his composure was still very relaxed.

“Sure, just don’t be too long. You know how Jace gets all wound up if there is any last minute missions he wants his parabatai to go with him. Diving into work is what he’s good at.” Izzy let out a small chuckle, still beaming at the sight of the two of them smiling and in one another’s embrace. Alec sighed, the mention of his parabatai stressing out making him annoyed at the though. “Oh trust me, I know. He needs to get out with Clary now that he’s back. But don’t tell him I said that, I think it’s still a sore subject.” He switched looks between Magnus and his sister. The three of them laughed together, and Magnus and Alec started for the door. 

“Be back in a few hours!” Alec slightly shouted to Izzy. “Take your time!” She responded, and they were outside of the institute. As soon as they began walking outside, Magnus grabbed Alec’s left hand with his right. Alec looked at Magnus in shock, still continuing to walk but surprised by the action. His blush returned, burning his cheeks a bright shade of pink. Alec intertwined his fingers with Magnus, squeezing the warlock’s hand as they walked to find somewhere to go for their last minute date. 

~ ~ ~

After they returned, Magnus paused before they got into the institute once again. “I better be off, I think I took care of everything I needed to before we left.” As Alec turned to face him, a slight frown crossed his face. He didn’t like saying goodbye to Magnus, but he knew it wasn’t for too long. “Okay, see you later?” Alec suggested, Magnus grinned. He was the most adorable thing when he was so shy to be saying he wanted to see the warlock again. The question, in Magnus’ mind, was more of a statement. “Yes, I’ll call you later.” Magnus closed the gap between the two as he gave Alec a hug. Magnus had his arms around Alec’s neck, as Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock’s waist. Alec rested his head in the crook of the smaller mans neck, breathing in his scent of what seemed to be something he couldn’t quite put his finger on but was definitely magical. And a slight scent of alcohol. 

Alec sighed, their embrace lasting so long he didn’t even notice until Magnus pulled away and began walking off. Alec turned to walk back into the institute, but not entering before he looked back. Magnus looked back at the same time. He locked eyes with the Shadowhunter, winked, and blew him a kiss before finally leaving back to his loft.


End file.
